


While You Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: rarepair_shorts, Friendship, M/M, MWPP Era, Teenagers, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While James and Sirius are out exploring again ….</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Sleep

Remus wakes up, and for a second he wonders where James and Sirius are.

It's silly, he knows. They've all been sneaking out of bed regularly since second year, James and Sirius most of all. They're in the kitchens, he expects. Or prowling around in the corridors in James's Invisibility Cloak. They'll be back soon. They always are.

"Remus?" It's Peter.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He swallows. "I'm fine." But his voice cracks in the middle.

Peter's bed is right next to his, and it's easy for Peter to lean across and move to Remus's bed. "Are you sure?" He swallows. "Did it hurt?"

Remus shrugs. "A little bit. But I'm used to it." A note of self-pity creeps into his voice.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

Peter frowns and bites his lip. He leans against Remus, so his round blonde head falls on Remus's chest. Peter's arse is against his crotch, and Remus is sure Peter can feel it swelling, but Peter doesn't say anything.

"We should sleep," Peter says, trying not to yawn.

"Yeah," Remus says. "We should."

Peter dutifully closes his eyes and curls asleep right there, in the middle of Remus's chest. Remus tries to do the same.


End file.
